


Vera's Birthday Present

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan gives Vera what she wants on her birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera's Birthday Present

"Wow, this is so nice! I knew I should have dressed up more," Vera pulled her pink cardigan tighter across her front, self-conscious of her dress.

"I told you, Vera, they don't bother about that in here. Seriously, you look perfect," Joan said reassuringly as they followed the waitress to their table.

They were seated in an alcove near the back of the restaurant, which was almost empty due to the weekday night. Joan had been once before for a work-related dinner and, not used to going out for meals, didn't want to risk somewhere she didn't know. From what she could remember, the staff were attentive but not overpowering, the food edible and the facilities clean.

"Wow! Look at this! Candles!"

"Yes," Joan muttered, unimpressed "They didn't have those last time."

"But they're lovely! It's so romantic!"

"Yes, well, Vera," Joan cleared her throat, "If you like that sort of thing."

Vera raised her hand and placed it on top of Joan's, which was resting on the table. "Joan, I know this isn't the sort of thing you're comfortable with, but I really do appreciate it."

"It's your birthday, Vera. I told you you could have anything you wanted." Vera squeezed Joan's hand and they spend a few minutes looking at the menu. Once they each had a glass of wine and were waiting for their starters, Vera waved a hand in front of her face.

"It's quite warm in here, don't you think?" she asked, shifting so she could remove her cardigan.

When she turned back around, she found Joan staring at her chest, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Is something the matter, Joan?" she asked innocently.

Joan's eyes moved slowly up to meet Vera's, her expression unreadable. "Did you forget something?" she asked her deputy, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so, why?" Vera frowned, still feigning innocence.

Joan leaned forward, then spoke in a low, but clear, voice. "You seem to have come out without a bra on. And I can see practically straight through your dress."

"Oh! Can you? That's a shame," Vera replied, looking down.

The dress was white with thin straps, the top half of which was low-cut as well as quite tight and thin. As the air hit Vera's bare arms, her skin pimpled slightly and her nipples hardened, their shape and colour poking through the fabric.

Vera raised her glass and took a mouthful of wine, grinning as she continued to watch Joan's face, which was fixed on her chest again.

"So, um, you're just going to sit there while we eat? Wearing that? With...um...those...like that?"

"I can put my cardigan back on if you'd prefer," Vera shrugged.

"It's okay, Vera. If you're comfortable like that, I will just have to put up with it," Joan's eyes were still on her chest.

"Are you even going to try and look at my face for the rest of the night?"

Joan just shook her head.

During their meal they talked little, both enjoying being out together, not needing to fill the silence to have a good time. Joan was as good as her word, removing her eyes from Vera's chest only when the waitress approached them. At those times, Vera would place her arms discreetly over her protruding nipples, causing Joan to smirk in knowing amusement.

The couple were enjoying some cocktails while they had desert, sharing a large ice cream sundae, which Vera jokingly kept trying to feed spoonfuls of to Joan, causing her to blush, eventually putting a blob of cream on the end of her nose and sticking her tongue out as she wiped it off, unable to prevent the small smile playing around her mouth. She loved seeing Vera having fun.

"You know what, Joan?" Vera said, "We should get some squirty cream when we go shopping."

"We should?" Joan asked, "You want to make your own sundae?"

"Actually," the younger woman leaned across the table, "I thought we could use it for, um, something else."

"Is that so?" Joan's eyes lit up, "You mean, like, sexual-activity-related?"

"Possibly."

"Hmm. I'm not so sure about that. Think of the mess," Joan's nose twitched.

"We could always try somewhere else. I could lean over the kitchen sink or something," Vera said seriously, leaving the other woman wondering if she was being sarcastic.

"You know what, Vera? I think licking whipped cream off various parts of your body is worth sacrificing a sheet for. It is your birthday, after all."

"Only if I can lick it off you as well," Vera raised her eyebrows in a challenge, "You know, because it's my birthday?"

Joan looked her in the eyes, not speaking for a moment. Eventually, she replied, "We'll see."

They lingered over their final drinks, both a little tipsy. Vera's hand was unsteady as she picked up her glass, slipping on the condensation coating the outside of the glass. She managed to stop the glass itself from falling, but its contents spilled onto her dress.

"Shit!" Vera tried to grab a napkin, but was stopped by Joan, who grasped her wrist.

"Oh, no, Vera," she said, "Leave it."

"But it's..." Vera stopped as she looked down and realised why Joan was suddenly so eager to have Vera make a mess.

The clear liquid that Vera had been drinking had spilled down the front of her dress, making the already-revealing material even more so. In fact, she looked positively indecent.

"Fuck!" she hissed, "I may as well take it off completely!"

"Feel free," Joan winked at her, clearly both amused and aroused by the thought.

"Some of it went right down it!" Vera pulled at the dress, looking straight down the front, "I need to go and clean myself up. Wipe it off."

"I think I can help with that," Joan said, "In fact, I can think of a very easy way to get that drink off your breasts."

"Washing them?"

"Actually, it's a little-known fact that the best way to remove alcohol is to, um, lick it off."

"I know you're lying, Joan."

"Lying? Why on earth would I lie? You know how seriously I take cleanliness. Now, in this case, the most appropriate thing to do is clearly going into the toilets and letting me, um, remove it for you."

"I can feel your foot on my leg, Joan," Vera laughed, "You're flirting with me."

"Vera," Joan stated, "I have sat here for almost two hours, with your nipples...right there. I have been a very good girl. Now, for goodness sake, please let me take you into the toilets and fuck you right there up against the wall."

"Joan! Your foot..." Vera squirmed as it moved higher and higher up her legs.

"I'm just curious," she murmured, "If you're wearing anything underneath the bottom half of your dress."

Vera smirked. "There's only one way to find out," she raised her eyebrows and stood quickly, brushing a hip against Joan's arm as she headed for the toilets.


End file.
